


Of Failures and Successes

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bulges, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding, Smut, Trans Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a slight malfunction that leads to Hunk having a mini panic episode, Shiro decides to try to take his boyfriend's mind off all the tough things they have to deal with via some loving and fucking.





	Of Failures and Successes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meynara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/gifts).



> this is a gift for mey because i love her

The sensation was like watching a thunderstorm in reverse. First, there was the sound of an explosion, loud and deafening. Then the bright flash of light before instantaneous darkness. Then the room erupted into laughs and giggles.

"Is everyone alright?" Shiro called into the darkness, activating his arm so they at least had some light. Everyone was smiling, so at least they appeared okay. All except Hunk, who seemed to be a little anxious.

"And now we know that letting Shiro anywhere near the kitchen is indeed a bad idea," Lance said, using his phone as another source of light.

"I tried to warn you guys. But no one wanted to listen to me." Keith hopped up onto the bar, a teasing smirk on his face.

Shiro stuck his tongue out at him as he moved over to Hunk, who placed a hand at the small of his back. The two had been dating only a short while, but they had really hit it off. There was a lot of gentle touches, neither wanting to startle or upset the other. They just wanted to support and love one another, which was sometimes a challenge considering both of their varying anxieties.

"I'll go make sure the whole castle still has power," Coran said as he disappeared from sight. Alteans must be like cats and have night vision. Keith didn't seem bothered by the darkness. Pidge and Lance were making shadow puppets and entertaining the princess, so they were totally fine. Hunk seemed to be the only one who might have been a little upset about the sudden lack of power.

The lights flickered back on and the others cheered.

"I think Shiro should step away from the kitchen. I don't want a repeat of what just happened." Allura said.

"It's getting kinda late, I think I'm going to head to bed," Shiro said gently, deactivating his arm and turning towards the door. He looked back and hoped Hunk would get the cue.

"Yeah, that blackout was weird and I'm not sure I trust the food to be any good anymore. I'm gonna join you, Shiro." Hunk said, turning to follow. Lance whistled while Pidge cooed after him, which resulted in earning a glare from him and Shiro.

Telling the team they were an item was sometimes a mistake because Pidge and Lance liked to tease Hunk. It was fine most days. But on days like this, where one of them was visibly upset, it tended to tick one or both of them off.

They left the kitchen and Shiro took Hunk's hand in his good one. Hunk's hands were always so warm compared to Shiro's flesh one that was perpetually cold. Plus, Shiro didn't like holding Hunk's hand with his metal one. It wasn't his, and it didn't feel like him. Plus, having just used it, it was going to be a hotter than it usually was and Shiro didn't want to burn Hunk's hand.

They went back to Hunk's room and sat down on the bed. Shiro didn't talk, just sat next to Hunk as he calmed down. The grip on Shiro's hand told him enough about what Hunk was anxious about. So he gently stroked his hand with his thumb, bringing it up to his lips to kiss. Soft touches usually helped bring Hunk back.

"I don't like it when you use your arm for little things. I get nervous because we don't know all of its abilities and I'm scared that it might be affecting your brain. So using it on little things might be slowly messing with your head and I'm scared-" Hunk cut himself off, emotions quickly overwhelming him.

"I'm sorry, Hunk. I didn't know you disliked it so much. I won't use it unless it's absolutely necessary from now on, okay?" The last thing he wanted to do was be the reason for Hunk's discomfort. "Is that all this is about?"

"Not exactly..." Hunk hadn't looked at him once since they entered the room. "When there was the loud explosion it reminded me of when the bomb went off in the castle. And you had been right where it had happened, so I got scared that..." His voice cracked.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything is okay. I'm fine." Shiro reassure Hunk, leaning against him and rubbing his forearm. "It's going to take more than a little explosion like that to get rid of me. I plan on going out swinging hard."

That caused Hunk to crack a smile and move his head to kiss Shiro’s forehead. Shiro tiled his face up and captured Hunk’s lips in a kiss. Shiro could tell in the desperate way he clung to the kiss that Hunk needed that. He wondered what else Hunk needed. He pressed back, making Hunk lean back against the pillows while Shiro climbed in his lap. His hands found their place in Hunk’s hair while Hunk found his place low on Shiro’s waist. Shiro licked at Hunk’s lips, who indulged him. Shiro loved heated makeout sessions. And it seemed that Hunk loved them, too.

Shiro moved his hands down to Hunk’s shirt, gently pulling up. He loved running his hands over Hunk’s stomach. He was so big and it made Shiro feel so safe and loved to be wrapped up in Hunk's embrace. He felt Hunk's hand grip his ass, and Shiro moaned into his mouth, to which Hunk smirked.

"Can I praise you? Show you how much I love you and how happy I am that I have you as my boyfriend?" It was always good to ask. Usually it was either just a hard fuck or Hunk praising Shiro. There weren't a lot of situations where Shiro could love all over Hunk because Hunk liked being in control, and Shiro was the biggest sub to ever live.

"Okay," Hunk said softly, hands sliding down Shiro's legs.

Shiro kissed him, long and passionate, before he moved so he could pull on Hunk's pants. They were discarded quickly and Shiro took Hunk's cock in his hand and kissed the tip. Hunk moaned, tilting his head back. This was definitely something he needed, to just be loved and taken care for while getting his mind taken off all the stressful events that had happened. Shiro put his mouth around the base and slowly went up to the tip. Hunk was a decent length and pretty thick. Shiro loved getting stretched by Hunk’s cock. Though today wasn't about him, it was about Hunk. He wondered if Hunk would let him use a strap on on him or if he would just eat his ass until he came. Either was a good plan in Shiro's book. He didn't need to get off.

"Fuck, baby." Hunk was already breathing heavy.

Shiro responded by taking all of Hunk into his mouth, who then grunted out, hand reaching for Shiro's hair. Not having a gag reflex was great because it meant he could take all of Hunk pretty easily and just let his mouth be used for whatever Hunk needed or wanted. He could fuck Shiro's mouth relentlessly and Shiro had absolutely no problem with that. Today, however, Hunk seemed to just want to hold Shiro and let him do all the work. Which was just as well.

He sucked Hunk off, using his hand to hold the base and play with his balls a little. All the moans, groans and grunts that Hunk made immediately went to Shiro's crotch. He loved the little praises that Hunk was saying quietly, saying that he was doing a good job. He knew that Hunk was in a state or euphoria because of everything that Shiro was doing and that knowledge made him feel so good because he was such a slut for praise, even when he was doing the praising.

"Shiro, I-"

"It's okay, baby. Don't feel like you have to hold back. I'm here for whatever you want or need me for. This is about your pleasure. If you come a few times, that's okay."

Hunk moaned, gently stroking Shiro's head as he went back to work. It didn't take long before Hunk was gripping the short hairs as he came into Shiro's mouth, who worked him through until he swallowed it all.

"Feel better?" Shiro asked, licking his lips to make sure he got it all.

Hunk nodded, out of it.

"Can you ride me?" His voice was hoarse, but his hands and eyes were all over Shiro. Damn. How was Shiro supposed to be even remotely able to deny that. It didn't hurt that riding Hunk was one of Shiro's favorite ways to have sex.

Shiro moved up and kissed Hunk, hoping he could taste his own cum, then started to strip, sitting in Hunk's lap as he took off his vest and shirt. He watched Hunk, who was watching him with utmost lust.

"Damn, Takashi. You're so fucking hot. How'd I get so lucky?"

"You? I think I'm the lucky one. I've got the hottest boyfriend ever who is also the biggest sweetheart to ever exist in the whole universe."

That statement made Hunk blush and get flustered to the point of covering his face. Time to go hardcore with the praise.

"You're so fucking attractive, I always get worried that an alien is gonna try to take you from me. But then you look at me with those beautiful brown eyes and I think somehow I got lucky enough to be your boyfriend. I get to be someone who loves you. who praises you, who gets to ride your thick cock that makes me feel so good." While he spoke, Shiro continued to get undressed, until he was naked in Hunk's lap. He reached down and gently stroked Hunk's cock, which responded to his touch by getting hard again. Hunk moaned, still covering his face. Oh no. That wasn't going to stand.

Shiro reached over and pulled Hunk's hands away from his face. "I wanna see your face while I ride you."

Hunk's hands moved from his face to Shiro's waist, gripping them a little tight. Damn. This was something a little new and Shiro was already loving it. He wondered where this would go as they did this.

Shiro moved himself over Hunk, already wet because of all the praise and how hot Hunk was when he had already been fucked once. He didn't want to ride him yet, so he just rubbed himself on Hunk's dick. They both moaned in pleasure. Hunk cursed, his grip on Shiro's hips tightening. Shiro rubbed himself a little more, feeling himself become wetter. After a few more rubs, he knew he just needed to stick Hunk inside. So, he reached over to the table next to the bed and dug out a condom, and took Hunk's cock in his hand, and put the condom on him. Then he moved so the tip was pressed against his entrance and slowly, with precise care, he sank down, causing both men to moan in delight. Shiro bit his lip as he sank all the way to the hilt.

" _ Shit. _ " That was an understatement.

Shiro moved a little, just moving his pelvis without bouncing just yet. There was still time. Somehow this time was something entirely new and it felt so fucking good. He knew Hunk was enjoying it because of the way he moaned with each of Shiro's little movements. He didn't think Hunk would last too long with teasing, especially after having already come once.

Shiro leaned back, using Hunk's legs to press his weight against as he began to ride. At this angle, one could see the slight bulge that Hunk's thick cock gave Shiro. Hunk's eyes seemed to zone in on that. Shiro had never done this before so they seemed to both be turned on by that. Hunk moved a hand so that he could feel himself fucking Shiro. That's when something changed in Hunk and he desperately clung to Shiro as he fucked himself into Shiro, bouncing him on his cock like he was nothing. Shiro didn't mind. In fact, he reveled in this. He loved it. He moaned and let Hunk take control, doing his best to keep up with the pace he had set. Fuck this was so hot.

"Hunk-"

"Me, too."

Hunk's voice was gruff, almost forceful. He was fucking Shiro with such vigor as he watched the bulge in Shiro's stomach. God there was no feeling better than this in Shiro's opinion. Nothing could ever beat this feeling of losing himself in Hunk's deep and intense fucking. Both men were grunting. Shiro wanted to kiss Hunk as he came but knew that seeing this bulge meant too much to Hunk, so he leaned totally back as he reached his climax. That seemed like enough pressure for Hunk to come as well, gripping Shiro's waist so tight, fingernails digging into the skin there in the best ways. Shiro didn't mind some pain, especially when it was something like that that was because it had been such a good fuck.

Hunk sat up, pulling Shiro up as well, who slumped over, face in the crook of Hunk's neck. They were both panting heavily, having both just exerted so much energy. Shiro rubbed his boyfriend's back while Hunk's hands were gently rubbing circles over his hips as they tried to catch their breaths.

Shiro pulled his head back and looked at Hunk with a big grin. "That was hot."

Hunk blushed, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry for the forcefulness. Seeing the fact that you were bulging from my dick wasn't something I had ever seen before and it awakened something I wasn't expecting and I just... I needed to fuck you until you couldn't walk."

"Well, I think you accomplished that. My legs feel like jello." Shiro smiled, feeling exhaustion begin to seep into his body. "Can we cuddle now?"

Hunk kissed him and nodded. He pulled out and discarded the used condom. Then he pulled Shiro close and pulled up the covers. He wanted to be on top, which was fine with Shiro. He leaned back and let Hunk lay his head on Shiro's chest. They were both still breathing a little heavy and Shiro could feel his heartbeat still beating quickly. He hoped it would calm down enough for Hunk to get some rest.

"I love you, Hunk," he said as he gently stroked the other's shoulder. Hunk almost purred in response, pressing his face into Shiro's neck.

"I love you, too, Takashi," he mumbled in response. He was so out of it, which was adorable.

Shiro really was so incredibly lucky to have Hunk in his life. Falling in love with him had a complete accident but Shiro wouldn't trade it for anything. He loved Hunk. He felt safe and happy with Hunk. Even though they had only known each other a short while, Shiro felt like all the stars had aligned to let him have this opportunity to love Hunk with every fiber of his being. And he would do anything to ensure that Hunk was always safe and happy and loved because of there was ever a moment that he wasn't, there would be all types of hell to pay. Shiro would tear down the Galra Empire with his bare hands if it meant that Hunk was safe.


End file.
